


10 Days to Sail

by VenomousAbyss5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coming of Age, Cruise Ships, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Post-High School, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousAbyss5/pseuds/VenomousAbyss5
Summary: After graduating high school, the one thing Eren Jaeger wanted was a sense of freedom. When his parents gifted his sister, his best friend, and him a ten-day cruise to the Titan Islands, it gave him the perfect opportunity to find just that. Of course, he expected to meet new people and experience all sorts of new and exciting things−they were going on a cruise after all. What he did not expect was to become enraptured by an alluring stranger or where that magnetic attraction would take them. Suddenly, Eren finds himself experiencing a whole new type of freedom that comes with adulthood.





	1. 1st Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee I've mentioned how excited I am for this a few times and I can't believe I'm finally posting it (a lot went into consideration). As I've said it has a different air than my usual writing (angst city?) so I can't wait to see how everyone feels about it! I might change the summery I'm not sure and there will definitely be more tags added in the future.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoy this new fic as much as I have so far!

I can’t say that I went into this trip expecting to get anything out of it other than a week or so of freedom from my everyday life. Even if I knew I would meet new people, I never deliberately planned for things to turn out the way that they did. To be clear, none of the events that occurred over the short span of ten days were entirely intended.

I never could have guessed that the people who I came to know during this time would continue to play a role in my life even after the fun was over. I never planned to lose and gain all of the things that I did. Sometimes things just happen and we get caught up in the beauty of being free.

And so, after hours of waiting in seemingly endless traffic and lines, the soft breeze blowing through my hair was just what I needed to unwind. It had been a long, busy day and to finally have the chance to relax was a small blessing. The thin strip of land left in my vision was the only indication that I was officially away from the stress of life.

Out here, in the open sea with no means of communication via the online world−unless you purchased onboard Wi-Fi which I didn’t plan on doing− I was free of all worries. Being so secluded offered a certain type of escape and it was exactly what I had needed after the trying school year that was now coming to a tranquil end.

As a gift of congratulations for making it through high school, my parents gave Mikasa, Armin, and I tickets for a ten day cruise to the Titan Islands. It was the first time that any of us would be traveling this far without our parents tagging along. We were all at the confusing age of eighteen; old enough to be considered an adult but still too young to really live like one.

Since this morning, two days after our graduation party, we had been running around like crazy. We were all up bright and early, checking our bags again and again to make sure that we had everything we would need. Once we were completely sure everything was packed, we set off for the port that we would be leaving from which was a two hour drive from Shiganshina. 

The traffic was horrendous and only served to cause us to worry further, none of us knowing whether or not we’d make it to the port in time. Thankfully, my Mom forced us to leave early, probably already thinking ahead and assuming that we’d get caught in the morning rush hour. Though, even with that in mind, my typical road rage was worse than ever.

Poor Armin cringed every time someone cut me off and my hands instantly went up as I spewed out curses. It wasn’t my fault other people were such shitty drivers and it was even harder to control my temper when we were running short on time.

When we reached the port with plenty of time to spare, I was then able to calm down quite a bit. It was still a pain getting screened and being put into the system. The lines were long and everyone around us were visibly agitated.

Armin had been an anxious mess all morning, constantly worrying obsessively over this or that. Though once we were checked in and waiting to be called to board, I slipped away to buy him a coffee. He was grateful for the offering, the caffeine serving to settle his nerves a bit.

Once we were called for boarding, the excitement began to consume us and as we stepped aboard the ship we all stared in awe at the glamorous view. The entrance to the main deck was bright and busy, people roaming every level in hopes of finding something new and sensational. The decorations looked just as expensive as they did extravagant and I was almost afraid to move or touch anything.

But, of course, we couldn’t hold up the line and were forced to continue forward into the large atrium, the sun shining in brightly through the colored glass panes that created an intricate dome ceiling. The center was a bar that sat in between two spiral staircases that met in the middle on the next deck.

We looked around in amazement, unable to take our eyes away from the breathtaking sights before us. Though our growling stomachs convinced us to travel forward, eventually finding our way to the buffet style lunch area where we all ate light meals.

The last thing that held us back was the mandatory safety briefing which took much longer than any of us would have liked. But after that had finished, we were set free to find our room, following various maps to locate the room that matched the number on our key cards.

Our room was located on the floor below the main deck, down a long hallway that eventually led to our suite. Out suitcases had already arrived and were waiting for us right outside of the door.

While Armin and I gathered our belongings, Mikasa unlocked the door. The room was spacious, more than we probably needed but we happily settled in as soon as we could.

In the entry, to the right, was a large bathroom that would provide us with more than enough space for our stuff. Thankfully the grand suites didn’t have the cramped bathrooms that we were all used to whenever we went on vacation. To the left was a large closet which I knew Mikasa would be forcing me to hang some of my nicer clothes in.

There were two twin sized beds, a pull-out sofa, and a cot that we’d eventually have to divide between the three of us. Next to the beds was a makeshift living room with the pull-out love sofa, an armchair, and a coffee table at the center of it all.

On the wall opposite to the end of the beds was a granite counter top that ran the length of the wall with a TV, a microwave, and some refreshments displayed on top. Underneath the countertop was a few dressers for our stuff. There was also a minifridge which I knew I’d be grateful for later on.

Behind the back of the love sofa was a sliding glass door that led out to a spacious balcony, allowing us to look out at the ocean below us. It had two deck chairs with a small table in between as well as two long, reclining chairs for relaxing in. I could only imagine how wonderful it would be to sit out there and gaze over the ocean as the sun rose and set.

It didn’t take long for us to get our stuff situated and to decide who would be sleeping where. Armin had chosen to be the one to use the cot, since he was the smallest, and had assured us that it was comfortable. I had called the bed closest to the living room as my own right after, leaving Mikasa with the bed up against the wall with the bathroom on the other side.

The ship had already begun to move without me even realizing it, too distracted by all of the new sights. Mikasa and Armin joked between themselves since I was such an airhead but I just laughed it off.

We saw the port slowly disappearing from the horizon once we stepped outside to take in our glorious view. The cool air smelled of salt from the water below and I allowed myself to close my eyes, feeling the way my surroundings encased me with a soothing relief. The breeze fluttered through my hair and across my skin and at that moment I knew that this was just the type of get away that I needed.

I had decided to sit outside in one of the chairs while Armin and Mikasa tried to figure out the map of the ship that had been provided in our rooms. It’s not like I would have been any help so I stayed out if that.

“Eren,” Armin called after some time had passed, his head peeking out through the sliding glass door, “Mikasa and I wanted to look around a bit, care to join?”

I opened my eyes, turning around with a pleasant smile, “Of course, just let me change first.”

Inside the room, I quickly dug into my suitcase, taking out a pair of light blue shorts and a white sleeveless button down. I changed into the clothes as fast as I could, thankful to be out of my travel wear. I finished it off with my black beanie and flip flops, Mikasa rolling her eyes at me when she realized that I had brought the hat.

Unfortunately, we soon enough realized just how easy it was to get lost on a ship this large, somehow winding up on a crowded floor with machines that looked like they came straight out of a casino. The air was hazy with the thick smoke of cigarettes and it was suffocating to sit in that atmosphere.

Considering our age, we couldn’t do as much as we would have liked. Even if I tried to sneak a drink or something of the sorts I knew that Mikasa would reprimand me if she found out. Not only that but my Mom had allowed me to go on this trip with the trust in me that I wouldn’t “coerce strangers to buy me alcohol”.

After circling around the same area a few times and failing to find the exit we were looking for, Armin came up with a magnificent idea that we probably should’ve thought of a while ago.

“Why don’t we just ask someone?” the small blond questioned from behind Mikasa and I, interrupting our bickering over which way we circled last.

I was quick to listen and looked around, finding the closest person I could and tapping on their shoulder. It just so happened to be a man sitting on a stool at the bar, drink in one hand and cellphone in the other. When he felt my tapping, he placed both down, looking over his shoulder to see who it was.

I definitely wasn’t prepared to see such a beautiful face and therefore lost my bearings the second that I made eye contact with two sharp silver orbs. It really wasn’t my fault that nobody told me there was going to be models on this cruise, otherwise I could have at least kept that in mind when talking to strangers.

“Who the fuck are you?” the man asked, his piercing eyes glaring at me as if I had offended him in some way. He had a harsh tongue too; I liked that.

I grinned devilishly, leaning onto the bar so that I could get a better look at him. His black V-neck was a little too low cut, not that I was complaining. It gave me a wonderful view of the pale skin of his chest and the way it stretched over his defined collar bones. His neck was slender and unmarked; I was sure I could do something to fix that.

Before I even had the chance to charm the man though, I was being pulled away from the beauty. Armin, who was now blocking the stunning sight, quickly interjected.

“Sorry about him,” he said meagerly, “We kind of got lost and were wondering if you maybe know the way towards the atrium?”

The man glanced between the three of us, his eyes stopping once he reached me. He took in what he could with the way Armin stood between us, eyes scanning over my body as if he weren’t being watched. When our stares met again, he smirked, flicking his tongue over his top lip before he turned his attention back to Armin.

“Maybe I do, but what do I get out of this?” he had picked up his drink, holding it up in his right hand as he took a slow sip from it, staring a nervous Armin down.

Armin shook his head, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean.”

The man snorted, “Never mind, I’m just being an asshole,” he shrugged, pointing a lazy finger in the direction of what I assumed would be the exit, “If you take a left passed the bar and continue going straight from there, you should reach the atrium eventually.”

Armin lit up, smiling brightly as he thanked the man, “Thank you so much, I’m sorry to have bothered you!”

“Oh you’re no bother,” he replied, leaning against the bar with a smirk taking over his lips. His jet-black hair fell over his eyes as he continued, clearly looking in my direction as he spoke in a low, enticing voice, “I hope I’ll be seeing you around.”

I had only then realized that it was much hotter in that room than it had been before, though maybe that was just the heat from the eyes of a predator.

Mikasa, who suddenly seemed to be fuming− maybe that was the source of the heat−, pulled us both away from the bar. “I’m sure you won’t,” she snapped at the man, forcing us to follow her out of the area.

I allowed myself to be dragged along until we reached the familiar circle of the atrium. Only then did I rip my arm away with a huff, Mikasa turning around to glare at me. Armin looked cautiously between the both of us, most likely already knowing what was about to ensue.

“What the hell Mikasa? Why’d you have to drag us out like that?” I snapped at her, crossing my arms over my chest with a dissatisfied frown.

“Because, Eren,” she was seething, “that old creep was looking at you like you were a piece of meat.”

“Does it matter? That old creep happened to be really hot and I would’ve liked to talk to him,” I already knew how badly this was going to turn out.

Maybe I should have left out the hot part. They say honesty is always the best policy but sometimes when it came to Mikasa ignorance was definitely bliss.

“Yes! It does matter! You can’t just go and throw yourself at the first guy you see,” she barked back and I could feel the way my eye twitched.

Before I had the chance to respond though, Armin stepped in, “Alright, alright, can we please talk about this later? How about we all try to enjoy ourselves for now?”

Neither of us had it in us to argue with him, both knowing well enough to give in at this point. We stared at one another for a few moments nonetheless, challenging each other to say something or make a move. Both of us held strong for a few long seconds before she turned, shaking her head. I let it go just as quickly even if I knew she’d be bringing it up again later.

We were on a huge cruise ship after all, it would be worthless if we fought with each other the entire time. So, we moved off that subject for now, allowing ourselves to be distracted by a nearby arcade with loud sounds and flashing lights. Armin and I raced to the area like a couple of children, instantly starting a game of air-hockey.

Mikasa joined Armin’s side without question, the two of them working together to destroy me. But I was stubborn and started a new game as soon as I lost the last with a shamefully low score.

“I may lose the war again and again but I refuse to lose of my honor!” I shouted above the loud, upbeat music the machine was making. We were drawing in the stares of the people around us though none of us minded, too consumed in our antics.

“Your honor shall perish alongside you within this battle! Give up, your fighting is hopeless!” Armin called back, laughing as Mikasa scored against me and another plastic red puck was dropped onto the table.

The game drew on, fast and growing more and more intense as the seconds ticked down bringing us closer to zero. Just as the buzzer went off signaling the end of the second round, Armin scored against me again, causing our scores to become a couple thousand apart.

I fell on top of the table, clutching my chest, “I have failed again, I cannot… be forgiven…”

Just as my eyes began to flutter closed to end my dramatic air-hockey battle induced death, I heard somebody hollering from across the room, “Hanji, no!”

I peeked an eye open, only to see an over excited woman barreling towards the table like a large dog might. She stopped short, grabbing my shoulder and shaking it harshly. I jumped in surprise, staring up at the woman who looked down at me with complete seriousness. The flashing lights of the game room reflected off of her glasses, almost masking the intrigued gleam in her eyes.

“Pick your head up, soldier, this battle isn’t over just yet!” she commanded and Armin fell into a giggling fit at our sudden addition. It took a few moments for it to process in my mind that she had decided to play along.

I jumped to my feet, rejuvenated by the sudden appearance of a companion, “You’re right! I was a foolish soldier who had lost his guidance!”

She turned and gave me a fake solute and I was sure that Armin was going to pop a lung if he didn’t stop laughing soon.

“Are you prepared to give your all soldier? To sacrifice your life and heart to pursue freedom and fight through this battle with a surging integrity?”

I faced her, doing my best to mimic the solute, “Yes sir!”

“Then let us conquer this battle field in the fight for our honor!” she shrieked, raising her fist in the air.

The people around us, who were mainly children and young teenagers, cheered loudly as I swiped my card and another game commenced. The music started up again and we all took our positions, the puck dropping onto the table signaling the start of the clash. The woman dove in with a loud battle cry, smashing the puck and instantly scoring against our opponents.

The crowd around us cheered, the ones on our side jumping up and down while the people across from us called for Mikasa and Armin to score back. It was a close game this time, both sides doing their best to defend their goal and their imaginary honor.

We were all tired as the game was coming to an end but we forced ourselves to push forward in the last stretch of the long battle. As the buzzer went off, all eyes flew to the scores, ours above by only two hundred points.

My commander and I instantly screamed, the woman picking me up and spinning me in circles as I laughed and cheered in celebration. I held onto her with one arm, pumping the other in the air as the people around us joined in our cheering. Mikasa and Armin stood across from us with large smiles on their faces, unable to even feign being upset with the way my partner and I were rejoicing so happily.

“You have given your all soldier!” the woman said as she suddenly dropped me to the ground with no warning. I yelped as I landed but was quick to salute her when I regained my balance. “For that we have successfully defended our honor and have come out glorious in this final battle!”

“It was all thanks to you sir!” I complimented, an amused grin taking over my face.

She leaned forward, smacking my shoulder as she cackled, “Ah, thanks for the great game but I have to go. Shorty will get mad if I make him wait any longer. I’ll see you kids around!”

The woman who I assumed was ‘Hanji, no!’ disappeared into the crowd without another word, leaving the three of us to our energetic chattering as we made our way out of the arcade. We were all laughing, the tension between Mikasa and I forgotten as we wandered down the halls. 

Armin had been struggling to keep his balance with the way the waves rocked the ship, constantly falling into people, walls, and various other objects. I couldn’t help but laugh at him even as he fell over once more, begging for help. Though, I wasn’t mean enough that I’d leave him sitting there. I helped him onto a couch and then offered him a piggy back ride which he gracefully accepted, latching on at the first chance he got.

With Mikasa by my side and Armin on my back, we made our way back to our room to change in preparation for dinner. Tonight was formal wear and therefore I was forced into the slacks and button down that my Mom made me pack. Mikasa practically choked me with a tie as she wrapped it around my neck, ignoring all of my childish complaints.

Once dressed and I had my hair properly slicked back, we started our quest for the dining hall. Somehow, after going to the wrong floor three times, we found our way there. It was just in time for the doors to open, allowing us in to find our assigned table. It was a small booth near the window, giving us the perfect view of the sun setting over the water, the sky light shades of pinks, oranges, and blues.

Dinner was fancier than I was expecting, and looked more expensive than anything I had eaten in a long time. My fear the whole time, which multiple waiters and waitresses kindly dismissed, was that we’d have to pay for this meal that I had no way of affording. I was assured that it was free which was nice to hear since I’d rather not spend my vacation washing dishes to pay for all of my dinners.

After dinner, back at the room, Mikasa and Armin had decided that they had already done enough for the day, settling on ordering room service and relaxing for the night. Though, I was still too full of excitement and energy to sit still for the night. Instead, I decided to change into a bathing suit and do my best to get the gel out of my hair in hopes of finding the pool on my own.

I left to wander the halls, traveling to the floor above ours and strolling down the hall until I reached the crowded pool area. There were small children running around screaming and the hot tub was already full of rowdy teenagers.

Even if I was a teenager myself, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with younger, rowdier teens; I’d rather relax. As I walked by they called me over, the overcrowded hot tub full of laughter.

I waved them off, walking passed the area in disappointment. I wandered towards a staircase that lead to the next floor, hoping to at least find an area to sit and view the water for a little while.

Towards the front of the ship was another open area and I couldn’t help but grin when I spotted the empty hot tub in the nearly silent area. I then knew exactly where I would be hanging out most nights from now on.

There was a small basketball court with a few people playing a game and chairs spread out about the deck with people relaxing in them. Next to the hot tub was a smaller pool than the one a deck lower with a few children in it though they were being quiet enough that I didn’t mind their company.

After placing my stuff on a nearby chair, I slipped into the warm water of the hot tub, relishing in the way it soothed my tired body. I had an astonishing view of the night sky above me, the bright stars peering out past the sheen layer of clouds that covered the sky. The moon served as the main source of light on the deck, other than the dim bulbs that lit up the basketball court and the small lights inside the pools.

I could hear the ocean waves splashing against the ship, rocking it enough for the motion to be comforting. My arms rested along the side of the tub, head leaned back and eyes closed. The air surrounding me was cool but the heat radiating from the bubbling water was enough to keep me warm. I let out a low sigh, all of the tension seeping out of my body.

Though, I wasn’t alone for very long. All of a sudden, a deep, tired sounding voice came from behind me, “Mind if I join you?”

I lifted my head and opened my eyes, nodding, knowing they’d be joining me no matter how I answered the question since they were only asking to be courteous. It’s not like I minded having an extra person to keep me company anyways. Maybe I’d even get the chance to talk to someone new and start making friends.

The person sank into the water about a foot away from me, a sweet looking drink balanced delicately in one hand. It was strange though; this person looked oddly familiar. I squinted, struggling to take in their barely visible features from under the moonlight. A sharp jaw and thin lips, pale skin and dark, piercing eyes; a face I wouldn’t be able to forget even if I tried to.

“Ah,” I exclaimed lightly, my voice hardly audible above the sound of the bubbling water, “You’re that guy from the casino earlier.”

He glanced over at me, humming in amusement, “And you’re the lost kitten.”

“Kitten?” I questioned in confusion, turning my body to face him. I might as well try to strike up a conversation with the man, even if Mikasa wouldn’t approve.

“It’s nothing,” he smirked and then looked around, “Where are your friends?”

“In our room, I’m up here alone,” I told him with a sly shrug, hoping that he’d understand what I was insinuating. 

My current situation was pleasant as well as completely unexpected. Sitting in a hot tub on a cruise ship and holding a casual conversation with an attractive stranger that I had just met. So what if I tried to take this somewhere? I was just starting my life outside of high school and adventuring further into the world was just what I was prepared to do.

“Oh? I guess we’re in similar situations then. Though, mine is more hiding from a giant and a lunatic but you get the point,” he told me with an eyeroll, taking a sip from the drink in his hand.

It looked like it probably had some form of alcohol in it and I knew that I had promised my Mom that I wouldn’t drink on the trip. But it also seemed to resemble desert more than a drink and I liked sweets more than I would ever admit to anyone. It was at least worth asking the man about even if I wouldn’t be able to try any in the end.

“What are you drinking?” I leaned in, scooting closer to the man so that there was barely any space left between the two of us.

He looked over at me once more, an amused smirk making its way onto those tempting lips, “It’s alcohol, sorry I can’t give liquor to minors.”

I could smell the sweetness of the drink on his breath which only made it even more enticing.

“Minors,” I repeated, huffing out a laugh, “How old do I look to you?”

He looked over me a few times, eyes carefully skimming over my body. I’m certain that I had just given him an excuse to check me out─ not that I minded. He contemplated the question as he observed my face, “I’d say… sixteen.”

I laughed at that; people had always told me that I had a baby face, “Close but no, eighteen.”

“Still a minor,” he reiterated and I couldn’t help the pout that found its way onto my face at that.

“One sip won’t hurt, come on,” I leaned closer, my lips lightly grazing his ear, “I promise I won’t tell.”

When I leaned away with a cunning grin, he was already bringing the drink back up to his own lips. He placed the glass down on the side of the hot tub, beckoning me closer with a single finger. I leaned in with wide eyes, gasping when his hand took ahold of the hair on the back of my head, forcing me forward.

Our lips practically smashed together, his tongue instantly finding its way into my mouth and bringing the sweet and sharp flavors of the drink with it. I scooted closer, my hand moving its way onto his shoulder while his other hand kept a tight grip on my hip. We moved with slow, precise motions, the drink spilling out as I forced my tongue into his mouth, searching for more of that sweet flavor.

When he pulled away, I was left a panting mess. The drink that I couldn’t completely swallow dripped down my chin. I gazed at him through hooded eyes, letting a lopsided smile cross my face.

He unthreaded his hand from my hair, moving to swipe my chin clean and lick it off of his thumb with a wink.

“So, how’s the drink?” he asked sounding all too pleased with himself.

“It was great,” I said breathlessly, not finding it in me to care that I sounded so needy.

“More?” he asked, spinning the remaining liquid around in the glass. I nodded eagerly which seemed to satisfy him. “Come here,” he commanded, motioning towards his lap, and there was no way that I could refuse that deep, alluring voice he used.

I carefully climbed onto his lap, looking down at him enthusiastically as I straddled him. He took another small sip of the drink, this time waiting for me to make the first move. I gladly did so, bringing our lips together into another passionate kiss and tilting my head to allow him to deepen it. I grabbed onto his shoulders to steady myself, fingers digging into the smooth skin.

His hands held firmly onto my hips, forcing them down against his own and causing me to let out a light groan that was muffled by his mouth. I followed his lead, grinding down onto his hardening crotch in time with the motions of his lips. I had completely forgotten that we were still out on the open deck, caught in the trance of those thin fingers and sweet lips.

I pressed my chest against his, needing to be closer to this man, wanting so much more but knowing that I couldn’t have it. The bare skin to skin contact as my damp chest slid against his was enough to cause a shiver to run down my spine. His body was warm and I could faintly feel his steady heart beat just passed his ribcage.

He slowly grinded his hips up against my own motions, drawing out a low moan from deep within my throat. He took my lip between his teeth, lightly biting and tugging on it pulling small, needy sounds out of me. I’m sure I would’ve taken it so much further if I had been allowed to, if we had the time and maybe a more secluded area.

But sadly, an interruption came all too soon. Even if we ignored the sounds of footsteps making their way towards us, we couldn’t block out the loud voice that was calling for the man sitting underneath me.

“Ugh, Levi, what did we tell you about seducing innocent children?” I heard a shrill voice filled with fake disappointment shout from behind me, the man below me disconnecting our lips at the sound.

I let out a quite whine which he quickly shushed, running his wet hand through my hair and then letting it rest on my lower back.

The man− _Levi_ I think she said− leaned to the side, casually looking up at the people standing just outside of the hot tub, “He’s legal, I made sure.”

“Ah, then you’re okay,” I heard the woman respond a bit too nonchalantly and I couldn’t help but wonder if this was something reoccurring. The jealously that welled up inside of me at that thought was both uncalled for and a bit startling.

When I turned around to see just who he was talking to, I was surprised to be met with a familiar face. The woman brightened up when she realized who I was, greeting me happily, “Good evening soldier!”

“Sir!” I gave a half-assed salute with a delighted grin, not allowing the fact that she had caught me making out with her friend deter me.

“Conquering another battle, I see,” she winked, “Fight hard soldier.”

We both broke out into loud laughter, neither of the other two men with us seeming very pleased by our jokes. The intimidating man standing behind the woman crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his strangely thick eyebrows.

The man who still resided beneath me, Levi, only shook his head in annoyance. He interrupted our banter before we were able to continue.

“You’ve met each other?” he asked, his voice shrouded in confusion.

“We played air hockey together!” she exclaimed, leaning over the side of the tub in her excitement and coming far too close to falling in. She cackled as the man behind her grabbed her arm, stopping her descent and pulling her away from the bubbling water.

“So that explains where you ran off to,” Levi shook his head. I assumed these were the friends he was hiding from though they seemed like nice enough people to me so I didn’t understand why he would want to hide from them.

“Anyways Levi,” the tall man who was standing behind my air hockey companion interjected, “We should be heading back to our room soon. I’m sure his parents will be looking for him too, it’s getting late.”

I didn’t bother telling them that my parents weren’t actually here since the mood seemed to suddenly change. Plus, I knew it was probably just a jab at my age and I didn’t want to let something like that get to me.

I could tell that tall, blond, and handsome was none too pleased to see me sitting on Levi’s lap, a frown holding strong on his defined, statue-like features. It was aggravating that he was telling Levi what to do but I forced myself to ignore those feelings, it wasn’t any of my business after all.

Levi let out a disgruntled sigh, lightly squeezing my ass and I struggled to keep down the embarrassing whine that threatened to spill out, “Hop off, I really do need to get going.”

I slipped off of his lap with a pout, sinking back into the water and watching as he climbed out of the hot tub. His body was thin but muscular. His pasty, flawless skin practically glowing under the bright moonlight. Once out of the water, he stretched out his limbs, the muscles underneath his skin rippling as he twisted and turned.

As Levi wrapped himself in a towel and began to walk away, I found myself unintentionally calling out to him, “You forgot your drink!”

He turned slightly, “You can keep it.”

That seemed a bit backwards since he didn’t agree with me drinking in the first place but I wasn’t going to refuse receiving such a treat. There was only a small bit left in the glass anyways so it probably wasn’t worth taking with him to begin with.

My eyes searched his for a few moments, the heavy wind ruffling my hair and causing goosebumps to raise on my skin−it was a lot warmer with him underneath me−, “Will I see you again?”

He snorted at the question, likely amused by my eagerness, “Oh you’ll be seeing a lot more of me.”

Levi gave me a quick wink before turning around and leaving the deck with his two friends, the taller man reprimanding him as they walked away. I watched as they reached the staircase leading down to the next level, the woman screeching loudly as she tripped down the steps and disappeared from sight. I couldn’t help the laughter that spilled out of me as Levi shook his head in displeasure, following behind her in a much calmer manner.

When I was finally completely alone I sighed, relaxing into the water and picking up the drink Levi left behind. I swirled the small amount left around in the glass before downing it all in one long sip. It was strange how much better it seemed to taste on Levi’s lips.

The area had gone silent other than the light bubbling of the water keeping me warm and the splash of waves against the side of the ship. The children who were in the pool and the teenagers on the basketball court must have left while I was being preoccupied. Occasionally I would hear excited screaming from the decks below, little kids up way past their bed times I assumed.

Then, making it’s way up the stairs was a small head of blond, hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Armin walked towards me sluggishly, taking a seat by the edge of the hot tub. He had two glasses held in his hands, handing me one without a word.

I cautiously brought it up to my mouth, taking a much larger sip than I probably should have. I almost choked as I swallowed the burning liquid, staring at my best friend as I wondered why I ever thought it was a good idea to trust him. Apparently it wasn’t me that my Mom had to worry about.

“What the hell Armin, what is this?” I asked in bewilderment, staring down at the brightly colored drink.

He shrugged, “I just asked for something fruity.”

I blinked, slowing shaking my head in confusion, “Where did you get this? And what the hell happened to staying in the room with Mikasa?”

Armin laughed, his head drawling to the side and his drink splashing onto his hand, “I have my ways.”

I sighed, deciding that it would be best to bring him back to the room as I stood up. The chilled air felt like ice against my wet skin and I hurried out of the hot tub so that I could wrap myself up. The thin towel didn’t provide much more warmth but I was grateful to at least be shielded from the strong wind.

I set both of the drinks that Armin had brought up next to one of the chairs, hoping that one of the workers would find it before some young and impressionable kid did. Even though Armin whined about how much of a waste it was, I chose to ignore him in favor of figuring out how to lug him back to our room.

The walk back to our room was difficult with Armin tumbling all over the place but eventually we made it. Once I had him settled in his cot with enough blankets to keep him warm, I changed into a pair of jogging pants and laid down in my own bed, wondering if I’d get the chance to see Levi again tomorrow.


	2. 2nd Deck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been awhile again. I knew it'd take some time for this fic to get updated but it's been way too long.
> 
> Unfortunately my computer died so it took awhile to save up for a new one but I'm back. If you follow MOS, it'll be getting an update fairly soon as well.
> 
> I'm still so so excited for this fic, its so light compared to what I usually write it just makes me so happy. 
> 
> This chapter was lots of fun to write as well. Thank you for waiting and I sincerely hope you enjoy!

It was early morning when I woke up and both Armin and Mikasa were still sleeping soundly in their respective places. Their quiet breathing was accompanied only by the sound of the ocean waves below us and the chattering coming from people passing by in the halls. I picked up my phone from the table to the right of my bed, groaning quietly when I saw that it was only five in the morning.

Typically, I was the last one up, usually rolling out of bed sometime around noon─ give or take a few hours. I wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of being on a cruise that woke me up or the rocking of the ship that was making it difficult to sleep. Either way, by some godly force, I was wide awake before my two early bird friends.

Dropping my phone, I rolled onto my back and forced myself to sit up. Thin, white sheets pooled around my waist as I stretched out my stiff arms high above my head. The brisk air of the room brushed over the exposed skin of my upper half that caused a shiver to run through me. Mikasa must have turned down the temperature before bed.

My eyes took a few moments to adjust, last night someone had pulled the curtains over the sliding glass door. The only thing lighting the room was the thin sliver of golden glow from the rising sun that creeped through the crack in between the curtains.

I carefully hopped out of my bed, stumbling over my own feet when the ship began to rock roughly. Since we were further out than we had been yesterday, the ocean waves were much larger than the ones we had been encountering. It was difficult to keep my balance but I made it to the slider with no serious trouble. Outside, the morning air was cool and crisp but it felt nicer against my bare chest than the practically arctic temperature of the room had.

I rested my arms on the rails, leaning over to look down at the dark water below me. It was a scary thought, that we were floating in the middle of the ocean with no land for miles. Yet somehow thrilling at the same time, the type of thrill that sent jolts of excitement to the very ends of my fingertips.

It felt as if anything could happen out here after we were suddenly thrusted into a small world of our own that we only shared with the other passengers of the ship. Unless we felt like paying for Wi-Fi, there was no way for us to even contact the people back home.

Sighing, I made my way back into our suite, figuring that I could grab a coffee while the other two were still sleeping. Might as well since I knew there was no way I’d be able to fall back asleep now.

Back inside the room, I slipped on a black short sleeve shirt and flip-flops. The mirror showed my messy reflection and I glanced at the tangle of hair on my head, struggling for a few seconds to pat it down before giving up in defeat. Maybe one day I’d be able to tame this mess I called hair.

I grabbed my room key, shoving it deep in the pocket of my pants before slipping out of the room and quietly shutting the door behind me. The halls were fairly empty at this time of day which I was glad for since I looked like an exhausted and probably grumpy mess. Most of the people that I passed were workers who I exchanged quick greetings with before moving on.

Somehow, it was a bit of a miracle now that I thought about it, I found the place that we had gone to for lunch yesterday. They had different breakfast foods spread throughout the room but I gravitated towards the caffeine without a second thought. I added enough milk for it to turn a light brown and two spoonfuls of sugar before feeling satisfied.

I took a careful sip and hummed in delight at the dull taste of a cheap cup o’ joe, another reminder that I was on vacation. It must have been brewed recently, the hot liquid causing a comfortable warmth to spread within my chest.

Once I had my coffee, I decided on wandering around rather than sitting in the nearly empty café. Just outside of the café, at the back of the ship, was a staircase leading up to the next level. I followed the side of the ship, wondering how far up I’d be able to go. Eventually I reached two more sets of staircases that led me to the very top deck of the ship.

On the top deck, which was significantly smaller than most of the other decks, was a track for running and in the middle of that was a small mini-golf course. I’d have to remember to tell Armin and Mikasa about that; it was definitely something worth checking out together.

I made my way to the back, avoiding the runners on the track, until I reached the large windows covering the back that slanted inward. There was a doorway to my left that I realized led to a thin deck which would give an unobscured view of the ocean behind the ship. I carefully made my way through the door and onto the thin deck, stopping for a moment when my eyes caught the glint of the sun reflecting on the water.

The vast ocean stretched out before me, shimmering under the sun that was just barely peeking above the horizon. White ripples trailed behind the ship, leaving a long path extending far beyond what I was able to see. I had a strange urge to step onto that path just to see where it would take me.

The sky was almost completely clear other than a few wispy clouds tinted soft pinks and yellows from the morning atmosphere. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Wind ruffled my hair as it blew relentlessly into my face and I cradled the coffee in my hands closer to my body for warmth. I made a mental note to bring a sweatshirt the next time I planned on coming up here.

I sighed happily and glanced over to see the rest of the deck. Though there was nothing all that interesting─ as long as you didn’t count the man who I recognized right away with an excited flutter filling my stomach. He sat on the glass of one of the tilted windows, a cigarette in one hand and his chin resting on the other. He was staring at me silently, expression blank but eyes glinting with _something_.

I carefully made my way over to him, taking a seat on the window next to the one that he sat on. The glass felt uncomfortably cold even through my pants but I ignored that. Instead, slowly sipping my coffee, I took in yet another stunning sight.

“I didn’t take you for someone who would be up so early,” Levi commented, taking a slow drag of the cigarette that rested between two perfect, thin fingers─ so fittingly feminine they were almost pretty.

I had only ever smoked one time in my life but I was hoping that the next time I’d taste nicotine would be on Levi’s lips.

“I’m not… normally,” I shrugged, tapping my fingers against the side of the ceramic cup. 

Levi looked me up and down, humming before sitting back and facing the ocean once more. His hair was messier than I had last seen it though it was a good look for him.

His skin seemed to glow in the morning light and that only accentuated the light dusting of freckles I could see on his collar bones and over the bridge of his nose. In any other lighting, they would have been practically invisible.

He had a white sweater on that looked to be at least three sizes too large for him but I couldn’t really complain with that low neckline and the way it had slid off of one shoulder. Somehow, paired with the ripped light denim jeans and boat shoes, he looked almost innocent. Of course, I already knew this wasn’t true.

Still, I couldn’t help enjoying how angelic he looked under the light of the rising sun. All of his motions were small and gentle as if he was afraid of being seen. He sat daintily with his knees up and one arm resting by his side, hand hidden in his sleeve. His other hand lifted to bring the cigarette back to thin lips, the baggy sweater pooling around his elbow to reveal a muscular, veiny forearm.

The dark, heavy bags under his eyes made him look exhausted as he stared out at the deep blue water. I wanted to ask if he had slept at all last night but decided not to when I realized it probably would have come off as offensive.

I could’ve sat there and stared at him all day but I knew that eventually we would have to move. It was so unfortunate that there was no way for me to freeze time then and there, if only to give myself a little while longer.

Levi cleared his throat, “Do you make it a habit of staring at people you just met?”

I laughed lightly, not looking away as I told him honestly, “Only you.”

“Lucky me,” he said flatly, taking another draw from his cigarette.

“I can’t help it; I don’t normally get to see people this attractive,” I explained feeling confident.

Though I leaned back anyways, until I was flat on the glass and tilted back staring up at the sky, coffee resting between my hands on my lower abdomen. There were still white specks peeking through the blue, remianents of the night making their last appearance.

“I’m flattered,” Levi grunted, not at all sounding like he meant it. I’m sure I wasn’t the first person to say that and definitely wouldn’t be the last.

“It’s just the truth,” my eyes trailed over to Levi where he was still facing forward.

“Maybe tomorrow you should sleep in,” the man ignored my comment.

“Are you saying you don’t enjoy my company?” I teased, not really caring either way.

He sighed, slowly shaking his head, “It was peaceful before.”

“I can be quiet,” I said lightly, shifting so that I was looking at the sky again, fully planning on staying silent just to please the temperamental man.

“It’s more that I normally only babysit when someone’s paying me to, even then it takes a lot of convincing,” Levi took one last draw of his cigarette, purposely turning to blow the smoke in my face as he crushed the remains of it underneath his foot.

I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face with a frown, “I’m not a kid!”

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night, please keep thinking that,” he said as he stood up, waving a lazy goodbye as he left me alone on the deck.

I sat back up, pouting as I finished off the rest of my─ very dark, bitter, and _manly adult_ -like─ coffee. Maybe Levi just wasn’t a morning person. Or maybe he was genuinely bothered by my presence and I should’ve just left him alone. _Last night it didn’t seem to bother him_.

Getting to my feet, I decided that I should probably go back to the room. The walk back was not only confusing, since I apparently didn’t know my way around as well as I had thought, but also filled with thoughts of what I might have said wrong.

Thankfully that was all quickly swept to the back of my mind when I finally made it back to the room, opening the door to find that both Armin and Mikasa were awake. They seemed surprised when I walked in and after an interrogation from Mikasa on where I had come from and why I was up so early, we all got dressed and headed over to the café for breakfast.

Once we were all done with breakfast, for me it was two more cups of ─very adult-like, not at all kid-ish─ coffee, I excitedly told Mikasa and Armin that I had something to show them. They seemed weary but followed anyways as I led them to the top of the ship where I had found Levi hiding that morning.

A small part of me was hoping to see him back on those windows, calmly looking out at the ocean, but to my disappointment the only people on the deck were two rowdy teenagers. Mikasa and Armin were quite enthusiastic about my findings as well though as they looked around at all the top deck had to offer.

“It’s really nice isn’t it,” I told Mikasa, who had moved out to the thin deck.

“It is,” she agreed, crossing her arms over her chest as the chilled wind hit us, “I could get used to seeing this.”

I glanced over at her to see the calm smile that graced her soft features. As much as Mikasa drove me insane sometimes, as I probably did to her, she really was important to me. She was my anchor and most times my conscious when I couldn’t think straight on my own.

“Could you imagine living out here?” I elbowed her side gently.

Mikasa quickly elbowed me back though much harder and I had to hold back a wince─ I was a strong, capable adult after all.

“If only we could,” she said, sighing lightly, “Maybe not in the middle of the ocean but far enough to be away from people would be nice.”

“True that,” I nodded. 

Mikasa was silent for a bit and I could tell she was trying to hold herself back from saying anything but she was never good at keeping her opinions to herself, “Did anything happen with that midget.”

I snorted at the name, shaking my head, “Does it really matter?”

“It does. He’s an old creep who only wants your body,” she said bluntly and I could feel my eye twitch.

Everything had been so nice for a few fleeting moments, why did she have to go and say that now of all times? I’d love to spend time with my sister without arguing but it was hard when we had so many conflicting ideas and were both unwilling to back down.

“I just… want you to be careful,” she muttered, leaning both arms on the rail.

Was that supposed to be her way of saying she was okay with Levi?

“I can take care of myself,” I said softly, anything to reassure her that I would be fine.

“It’s okay to rely on others,” she argued, pausing for a second before continuing hesitantly, “I don’t particularly… trust that midget. You should just stay away from him. But… if you plan on doing anything with him, anything at all, make safe decisions… And also if he hurts you in away, I’m not afraid to throw his tiny ass overboard.”

I laughed, a genuinely happy laugh, “I know you’re not. Thank you, Mikasa.”

She hummed in response but she didn’t need to say anything else because we had finally, hopefully, come to an understanding. Suddenly things felt calm between us, normal again, and it was nice. Maybe it was the view from the top of the ship or the excitement of being on a cruise, but it felt so good to be alive. To be there with the people I cared most about.

“He kissed me,” I blurted out, effectively ruining the moment.

Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth closed for once? I squeezed my eyes shut and bit at my lower lip, waiting for her to lash out at me.

Instead, her cool tone surprised me, “Were you okay with it, did you want him to?”

I thought for a moment before nodding, a childish grin creeping onto my face that I didn’t bother trying to hide, “Yeah.”

“That’s all that matters. Did he do anything else?” she asked and my heart stopped.

I couldn’t exactly tell my sister how close I had come to fucking a stranger in a hot tub on day one of the cruise. In all honesty, if his friends didn’t show up, I don’t think I would have tried to stop such a thing from happening. In hindsight, maybe it was a good thing we were interrupted.

I thought back to how cold Levi had been acting and was reminded that we really were just a couple of strangers. The only type of attraction that was possible for us to have for each other was physical. Did I really want that?

“No,” I lied, a blush burning its way onto my cheeks.

Mikasa looked at me but didn’t say anything. She didn’t really have time to say anything because our small blond friend came rushing around the corner and onto the deck excitedly. Both Mikasa and I turned and watched as he ran at us.

“Eren! Mikasa! These two ki─” he was about to tell us something but cut himself off when he stopped in his tracks and his sight locked onto the ocean view, “Woah.”

“Beautiful, right?” I asked with a laugh that was nothing more than a light exhale, barely audible over the wind.

“Magnificent,” Armin replied in awe.

“Armin,” Mikasa cut in, “What were you saying?”

“Huh?” he turned towards her in confusion then his face suddenly lit up and he must have remembered the reason he rushed over here, “These two kids want to know if we want to play mini-golf with them.”

I grinned at the thought of destroying a couple of kids in a friendly game of mini-golf, “I’m in.”

Mikasa said she would play as well so we all headed over to where a small area inside the running track had been set up for mini-golf. There were only about six holes and it was probably the smallest mini golf I had ever seen. Mini mini-golf. I wasn’t complaining.

The two teens who had been on the deck when we first got up here were waiting for us, sparring with the golf clubs they had picked up. The girl shrieked as her friend jabbed her lightly in the gut, falling over dramatically and yelling something about avenging her. I was sure we would get along just fine.

When they noticed us nearing, the girl quickly jumped up, pushing reddish-brown her hair out of her face. Armin introduced Mikasa and I and we both gave quiet hellos.

Then the girl stepped forward first, resting the club on the ground on one side while pointing a thumb at herself, “Sasha Braus! The pleasure is mine!”

Her friend, a bald kid who was slightly shorter than her cut in with a grin as soon as she was done, “Connie Springer! Pro mini-golf world champion!”

“Oh really?” I challenged his declaration with a determined grin.

“Huh? Are you doubting my skills?” he asked, raising his chin up with a frown in an attempt to look intimidating but it wasn’t very effective since he was so short.

“What if I am?” I questioned innocently.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong,” Connie shrugged coolly.

“Uhuh and what if I show you up?” I pushed, my competitive side peeking through.

“Then I will woefully resign from my position as PMG world champ and pass it on to my conqueror,” the teen said in all seriousness but I could tell that he was struggling just as much as I was to hold back his laughter.

“Then it’s on Springer,” I challenged.

“I wouldn’t be so confident,” he retorted.

All the while our friends watched from the side. Sasha and Armin getting pumped up from the challenge while Mikasa just shook her head in amusement.

To figure out the order we would go in we played rock paper scissors ─ which apparently neither Connie or I were the world champion of because we lost every game and were the last two to go. The order was decidedly: Mikasa, Sasha, Armin, Connie, and then me. I didn’t mind being last though, that way Connie would set the bar for me.

Mikasa played casually while Sasha and Armin had engaged in their own little battle so see who was the better of the group. Though theirs was more playful and teasing banter compared to Connie and I. We stood to the side while everyone else were taking their first turn, stretching out our limbs and jogging in place as if we were about to run a marathon.

Connie knew just as well as I did that mini-golf was serious business so neither of us were messing around. When it was Connie’s turn, he was careful, precise with his aim, and was able to get it in on the second hit. Not bad.

When he was done, I carefully placed my bright pink golf ball on the ground, aligning myself with the hole that was only a few feet away. A straight shot, shouldn’t be too hard. I swung, golf club colliding with the small plastic ball and sending it flying towards that hole… and then over the hole.

It bounced off the sides, landing only a few inches from where I had started from. My eye twitched when I heard Connie snickering but calmed myself down as I prepared to swing again. I hit it more gently this time and the ball rolled carefully up to the hole, stopping about three inches from it. With one finally tap, the ball fell in and my turn was over.

That wasn’t good enough to win, I needed to focus. Mikasa, Sasha, and Armin had already moved onto the third hole as Connie and I approached the second. The course had a small turn and was slightly longer but other than that it would be a piece of cake. I just had to do better than Connie.

With one swift tap, Connie’s bright yellow golf ball went soaring down the course and… directly into the hole.

“Hole in one!” he shouted with a haughty grin, “Able to match that?”

I ignored his question, instead focusing on aligning myself with the ball once more. This time I would tap much lighter to ensure that it wouldn’t come bouncing back. I swung and the ball rolled off but a little too far off to the left and was sent off course when it hit one of the walls. It took me four hits in total to finally get the ball in the hole.

I grunted in frustration, my fist clenching around the golf club. I tried to calm my nerves as I leaned down to pluck the ball out of the hole, blocking out Connie’s pleased laughter.

So maybe I wasn’t as good at mini-golf as I had led myself and everyone else to believe. It had been years since I had last played though so maybe I just needed to warm up a bit.

Sadly, I was as warmed up as I was going to get. By the time we made it to the last hole, after seven hits, the ball made it in and the game was over. There was no doubt that I was dead last and would not be claiming the title of pro mini-golf world champion which Connie made sure to rub in my face.

We began tallying the scores, Connie seemingly certain that he had already won. Sasha finished adding them up and stared at us all in surprise, a look that made Connie’s proud grin falter and then slowly disappear. Sasha grinned as she glanced between us all.

“And first place goes to,” she dragged out the ‘to’, Connie giving a drumroll on his thighs to add to the tension.

“Mikasa!” Sasha shouted happily.

Connie looked at her, stunned for a moment, and then dropped to his knees, bowing his head, “You have defeated me, my golf queen.”

Sasha dropped down as well, “Our queen!”

“Our Champion!” Connie added.

They both raised their arms above their head, bowing as they chanted something about being unworthy of Mikasa’s presence. Mikasa had placed a hand over her mouth, cheeks dusted with a light pink as she quietly tried to convince them to stand up. It was actually quite adorable watching her get so flustered over their childish worship.

Eventually the two teens gave in and stood back up, congratulating Mikasa on her win. We talked for a little while longer and found out that Sasha and Connie were actually close friends and Sasha’s family had taken Connie on this vacation with them. We told them how this trip was our graduation present and they were a little too excited when they found out we had a grand suite and no parents.

At some point during the conversation, Armin’s stomach began to loudly rumble. None of us had realized how late it had already gotten, so we quickly said our goodbyes to the teens and made our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

There was a sandwich bar that we all settled on, getting our food and then bringing it to the tables that were on a deck right outside of the café so that we could look over the water as we ate. We ended up taking far too many pictures of the water and ourselves. Half the pictures were blurry selfies with excited smiles and laughing faces but I didn’t even consider deleting them.

Once our laughter had died down and we settled into a comfortable quiet. Armin suggested that, since it was so warm, that we go to the pool which both Mikasa and I agreed with. We decided to go to the pool next to the hot tub that I had found last night since there was less people up there.

I’m not sure how long we stayed there for but it had to be at least a couple of hours before we decided to get out. It was already getting late so we went back to the room to shower and change into our dinner wear. I was the last to shower, towel wrapped around my waist when I got out while I took the time to carefully slick back my hair─ finally tamed.

I must have been taking too long though because all of a sudden, the door swung open followed by Armin strutting in like he owned the place. He closed the door behind himself, casually smacking my ass as he passed me. I looked over to him, a strand of rebellious hair falling into my face.

Armin had on a skin-tight maroon turtleneck and a pair of slim-fit light grey dress pants. The top layer of his hair was braided back while the bottom was left down, giving him a classy, clean-cut look. I already knew that I’d be keeping an eye out for the wandering eyes of strangers with the way the outfit perfectly accentuated his petite form.

Armin grabbed Mikasa’s mascara, leaning over the counter to look into the mirror as he applied it to his already long eyelashes. “So apparently, there’s gonna be a DJ on the pool deck after dinner and I was thinking about going?”

I laughed lightly, going back to fighting my hair as I asked, “Does Mikasa know?”

“Does she have to?” Armin asked indifferently and I slowly shook my head in response.

“We can tell her after dinner then, if she doesn’t want to come then that’s fine,” I reasoned.

I didn’t like leaving Mikasa out of our decisions, it felt wrong to keep her in the dark. But I also didn’t feel like arguing with her about it during what is supposed to be a nice dinner.

Armin put the wand back in the tube of mascara and placed it on the counter. He hummed quietly as he made his way out of the bathroom, pausing to turn and wink at me, “Don’t forget to dress to impress.”

The door closed behind him and I looked down at the clothes I had already picked out, wondering if I should reconsider my outfit. I dropped the towel, slipping on fitted boxers before putting on the rest of the outfit and staring myself down in the mirror.

It looked kind of simple but I wasn’t sure if I was willing to give up my comfort to put on anything more extravagant. I had on a white v-neck under a light grey dress jacket that I left unbuttoned, the sleeves stopping just under my elbows. I had on a simple pair of black skinny jeans that I considered changing for about three seconds before figuring that I’d regret changing later when I was trying to grind against some stranger.

I shrugged off my concerns, leaving the bathroom after a final once over of my hair and outfit, making sure everything was in place. The cool air of the room instantly hit when the door swung open and it felt nice compared to the steamy, muggy post-shower air of the bathroom.

Mikasa and Armin where both ready to go, sitting on the couch while casually discussing some library-type room they had apparently seen. When they saw me step out of the bathroom, they both stood up and it took my mind a few seconds to process what Mikasa was wearing.

She had on a tight red dress being held up with a thin strap around her neck that had been tied in a small bow. The dress dipped down in the back, fabric resting on her lower back. She had on black heels that had small bows on the heel and her hair had been pulled out of her face into a small ponytail, tied with a thin red bow.

Mikasa wasn’t usually one to willingly wear something so revealing which was what surprised me the most but I was here for this because hot damn she looked good. Might as well prepare to keep an eye on her and Armin with how good they looked.

I let out a low whistle, “Looking good.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes, ignoring my comment as she grabbed her room key and stuffed it into the top of her dress. I pulled on a pair of black combat boots and laced them up, ready to go. Armin and I followed Mikasa out of the room, making sure all the lights were off before closing the door behind us.

It turned out that I had every right to feel protective over my sister and best friend. The moment we started making our way down the hall, eyes were quickly glued to them. I made sure to give a warning glare from behind the pair, challenging anyone who dared to look at them the wrong way.

Dinner was uneventful but it was nice to sit down in the large dining room and chat over our meal. We made sure to have someone take a picture of us in front of the grand staircase at the entrance of the dining hall before we left. Killer pictures for social media: check.

We got into an elevator, Armin pressing the button for the Lido deck. As the elevator began moving up, Mikasa raised a questioning eyebrow.

“There’s supposed to be a DJ tonight, we wanted to check it out,” I explained, holding my breath as I prayed that she wouldn’t start nagging us.

Mikasa nodded slowly, “Alright.”

We stayed silent after that, watching the number glow every time we passed a floor. After one stop to let a few people on, we made it to the deck we were looking for and shuffled out of the elevator, making our way down the hallway towards the stage where the DJ was supposed to be.

The hallways leading up to the open deck vibrated from the heavy bass of the music being played not too far away. I almost felt bad for the people who had paid for rooms that were now being shook by music that would pause momentarily, the excited cheers of the crowd drifting through thin walls, only drowned out when another song began playing.

It was dark outside on the deck and the only light being provided was the flashing colors from the strobe lights above a large stage where the DJ was successfully pumping up a tightly packed crowd.

Bodies pressed against sweaty bodies, moving and grinding against each other in desperation for that skin to skin contact. The stage was so full that the crowd not only flowed off of it, but surrounded it, almost filling the outside area of the deck to the brim.

“Are you guys sure about this?” Mikasa asked wearily as a tipsy man danced a little too closely.

“Of course!” Armin yelled over the music, visibly buzzing with excitement. His cheeks were dusted a light pink and his wide, gleaming eyes bounced around the crowd; he was truly beautiful.

I gently grabbed Mikasa’s wrist, pulling her away from the guy who kept bumping into her and leaned in to tell her, “If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to come with us.”

She carefully scanned over the energetic crowd, eyes looking more nervous than I had seen in a while. She cleared her throat, hands clenching into tight fists, “I’ll be fine.”

I really couldn’t make myself believe her but wasn’t able to argue because Armin, who had grown tired of waiting, grabbed both of our arms and forcefully dragged us into the crowd. It was difficult to stay together while trying to weave through a crowd so tightly packed that I could barely breath. But even through a crowd that was packed together like sardines, Armin was able to get us up onto the stage.

Surprisingly, there was a bit more wiggle room up on the large platform, allowing us to take a moment to catch our breaths. Though with the way the oversized, gleaming lights were beating directly down on us, the atmosphere suddenly felt at least ten degrees hotter.

No one on the stage seemed to care about the increased temperature, too occupied with grinding against strangers to really care about the sweat helping their bodies slide together. People jostled around, willing to dance with anyone close enough to touch.

Armin was the first to join the surrounding crowd, swinging his hips in time with the heavy bass that was vibrating almost painfully within my chest. I was quick to join him, happily grinding back against the bodies behind me. A couple of times, someone would grab my hips and pull me against them and each time I went along, grinding into some stranger without a care in the world.

Mikasa looked out of place, seemingly more uncomfortable every time someone would accidentally bump into her or try to dance with her. Armin must have noticed her discomfort as well and took her hands, trying to get her more into the music. His touch seemed to calm her and within minutes she was freely dancing like the rest of us. We all deserved to let loose.

Around the seventh or eighth song another pair of hands found a grip on my waist, fingertips pushing roughly into my sides. For some reason, the hands, and those thin fingers, felt oddly familiar. Just from that small touch alone, sparks were sent traveling through my limbs.

The hands moved down until they rested on my hips, thumbs sliding underneath my jacket and shirt so that they could dig into the bare skin of my lower back. The pads of their thumbs were cool and soft, and felt nice pressing so roughly into my skin.

I pushed up against the person, my ass perfectly aligned with their crotch as I moved my hips against them in slow, tempting motions. They helped guide me, pushing their body against mine as one of their hands slowly traveled down, fingers gripping my ass so tight it was almost painful. I let out a sigh that no one would have heard over the music, eyelids falling almost completely shut as we moved in time with the fast-paced beat of the music.

The person behind me let go of my ass, hand moving to grab my hair and pull my head back so that they could mutter something in my ear, “Aren’t you a little too young to be out here?”

I gasped at the recognizable sound of his voice and the feeling of his hot breath on my neck. My heart immediately started doing jumping jacks in an unintentional reaction to the deep rumbled of his voice. I could feel his throat vibrate against my shoulder when he spoke and was glad that no one could hear the embarrassing noise that escaped my lips.

I knew he wouldn’t hear me so I didn’t bother saying anything, instead I pushed my hips into him once more in defiance. At the very least, I could prove that I wasn’t just some kid−I mean, I drink bitter coffee.

Levi’s grip tightened in my hair and I felt him chuckle, “So that’s how it’s gonna be.”

He let go of my hair, both hands grabbing onto my hips so hard I wasn’t able to move them. Levi suddenly took control, pulling me against him as he grinded into me and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t getting turned on. The middle of a huge crowd might not have been the best place to sport a boner but I honestly couldn’t help myself with the way his fingers were digging bruisingly into my skin.

Unsurprisingly, I wasn’t the only one getting a little too into it; I could feel Levi growing hard behind me. I grinned, pulling out of his grip to spin around and face him. The lights were reflecting off of his eyes as he stared up at me, an amused smirk gracing those tempting pink lips.

Without a word, he grabbed the back of my head and smashed his mouth into my own─ nicotine never tasted so good. I grabbed his shoulders, groaning into his mouth when his tongue forced its way into mine, exploring the hot cavern freely. He used his hold to tilt my head, deepening the kiss and practically shoving his tongue down my throat. All I could do was sigh through my nose as our tongues fought in a dizzying, breathtaking battle.

Levi pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning up to whisper in my ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

I grabbed onto the back of Levi’s shirt as he turned to leave, my mind almost completely forgetting about Armin and Mikasa until I saw a flash of her bright red dress. Neither of them seemed to notice me walking away, too consumed in dancing and flirting with strangers. I mentally said a quick goodbye as I lost sight of them in the crowd.

It was difficult getting through since the crowd had somehow gotten even larger than when we had first gotten there but we managed. Eventually we made it out of the mess of uncoordinated jumping, swaying, and grinding.

There was a bar at the edge of the deck and Levi told me to wait to the side while he ordered us drinks. He came back with two small shot glasses, handing me one that I took without question. I threw back the shot, quickly swallowing and almost choking on the burning liquid.

If Levi noticed my struggle, he didn’t mention it. Instead he took our glasses and placed them on the bar, grabbing onto my arm on his way back and pulling me into the enclosed area of the deck. He led me all the way to the elevators, not letting go of my arm as he impatiently jammed his thumb into the down arrow a few times.

I didn’t get a chance to really look at him out on the dark deck, but inside with the bright white lights above us was a completely different story. I almost regretted seeing those tight leather pants that hugged his legs and ass deliciously, paired perfectly with lace up, knee-high black boots. 

He had on a sheen black shirt that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and I had to hold myself back from marking up the perfect skin that stretched over his toned abdomen. There was a light shimmer to his skin from sweat and maybe a touch of makeup but it made him ethereal.

The ding of the elevators arrival pulled my attention away from Levi, who shoved me into the elevator, only letting go of me to repeatedly smash the button to close the doors.

Someone called for us to hold the doors, running towards us as fast as they could, but Levi only pushed the button faster. The doors closed before the person could reach us and Levi hit one more button before turning around, his narrow, predatory eyes locking on me and sending an eager chill down my spine.

Levi was only two steps away; I had counted in the brief amount of time it took him to get from the buttons to where he slammed me against the wall and began relentlessly sucking and biting at my neck. I tilted my head back, quickly lifting my leg in obedience when Levi tapped on my thigh.

The man held my leg up, gripping my hip with his other hand. He pushed me further up the wall as his mouth moved lower, working on the small amount of collar bone that jutted out from beneath my shirt and jacket. I bit my lower lip harshly, getting lost in the feeling of his mouth against my skin, setting fire wherever those sweet lips grazed

The faint sound of the elevator ding rang and we both turned just in time to look through the open doors where an elderly couple stood, mouths hanging wide open at our shameless display. I felt an instant burn in my cheeks at being caught mid scandalous act.

Levi didn’t seem to care, giving the couple a sly wave as the doors closed. Before the elevator even began moving again his mouth was on my body. A low groan being drawn out of me when he bit the junction between my neck and shoulder, sucking and gently running his hot tongue over it.

“Fuck,” I muttered breathlessly, catching the man’s attention.

He raised an eyebrow, “Not gonna back out now are you?”

I shook my head, eyes drifting down to his lips, bright red and swollen from kissing─ oh so tempting. I placed a small kiss against them, sighing and burying my face in his neck when Levi massaged my thighs. 

I’m not sure what Levi had given me to drink earlier but whatever it had been, it was good. It made every little thing feel so unbelievably _good_. My mind, body, everything just felt so light.

Even the way I could feel the heat of his body pressing into mine sent shivers running over my skin in hot waves. The way Levi’s fingers dug into the soft skin of my thighs was doing things to me, stirring something deep inside my gut. I had to bite my lip to keep quiet when his hand moved up, my hips shifting in a lame attempt to get him to do something about the bulge in my pants.

Levi got so excruciatingly close but refused to actually touch and it was absolute torture. My body couldn’t wait any longer and without thinking, I thrusted my hips forward, grinding my bulge against Levi’s. Neither of us were expecting the fleeting moment of pleasure, Levi’s grip tightening on me as I gasped against his neck, eyes squeezed shut.

I think if we were stopped any later, someone would have to call security to remove the two people fucking in the elevator. But, unfortunately that familiar ding came once again and this time on the floor Levi had originally wanted to stop at. Levi pressed a kiss just below my ear before letting me down, guiding me out of the elevator and into one of the long hallways.

It was a short walk to his room and I shifted from foot to foot impatiently while I waited for the man to pull out his keycard and unlock the door. When the room was opened, Levi yanked me in, the door closing behind us. I wasn’t even given time to think before Levi was slamming me against the door as he pressed another desperate kiss onto my lips that I reciprocated tenfold.

I groaned when Levi took my lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it before catching my lips in another heated kiss. My hands moved on their own, sliding under Levi’s shirt and pressing into his stomach, feeling the dips of the toned lines of his abdomen. I fanned out my fingers, hands traveling up to his chest that was just as perfectly defined and skin just as unbelievably soft.

I had to push Levi off of my lips to pull off his shirt. As soon as it was off, carelessly discarded somewhere to the side, he fervently attacked my mouth again. His hands gripped whatever they could reach, finding a particular liking in kneading my ass. My mewls and whines only encouraged him to explore further.

It was uncomfortably hot and yet I needed to feel him up against me, even closer. With that in mind I tore my jacket off and dropped it to the side. Levi, noticing my eagerness, helped me out of my shirt, leaving us both topless.

My body begged for the press of his chest against my own, a burn that would only be sated by the smooth contact. But, unfortunately, Levi had other plans. He backed away, an amused smirk finding its way onto his lips when I let out a pathetic whine at the loss of contact.

He curled his finger in a come-hither motion and my feet moved on their own, ready to follow any order given to me like an overexcited puppy. When I was close enough to feel his breath cascading over my skin, he stopped me with a palm against my chest.

Without warning, he grabbed my hips and threw me onto a bed. I landed with a surprised yelp and wide, stunned eyes. Levi, eyelids hooded and dangerous, slowly crawled on top of me. When he sat back, legs straddling my hips, I let go of a breath that I hadn’t even realized I was holding in a harsh sigh.

I wiggled my hips experimentally, lightly thrusting them up against Levi and was more than pleased with his reaction. His head tipped back, mouth falling open slightly and eyes squeezing shut as he let out a quiet sigh of pleasure. And _oh fuck_ if that wasn’t the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

He looked so vulnerable, so open and honest. The way his lips had parted ever so slightly made me want to ravage them. Suddenly I had forgotten all about the sun rise over the open ocean and the stars that twinkled against a dark sky. If I had thought those were breathtaking, this was heart stopping. It stirred something unfamiliar inside of me, a type of desire that I knew I wouldn’t be able to brush off.

It was more than a want, it was a need to have him _closer_. To feel him against me and to give him that same pleasure, anything to pull that reaction out of him again.

When his head fell back down and our eyes locked, his pupils blown wide, I thought I might have seen a similar need reflected in him. Maybe it was my imagination, blinded by my own lust, but I was positive I had seen some sort of glint in his eye.

Levi smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. It was like he couldn’t get enough of my mouth, leaving kiss after overwhelmingly dizzying kiss. I would’ve been happy with lounging around and making out with loose, sloppy kisses if he hadn’t worked me up so much already.

I felt his fingers graze the skin of my abdomen, drawing lower and lower until they met the hem of my pants. His fingertips curled around my pants, tugging down until he couldn’t pull any further.

I sighed against his lips, feelings the nerves swirl in my stomach, heart pounding heavily in my chest. My mind was still stuck on the idea that the man sitting on top of me was─ while admittedly extremely hot─ a complete stranger. I wasn’t sure how comfortable I was with that. The only thing I really knew about this man was his name.

But I had already gotten this far hadn’t I? Would it really be that hard to tough it out and then bolt?

Levi had lowered himself over my torso, nimble fingers working on unbuttoning my jeans while he mouthed at my chest. My hands found their way to his lower back, traveling farther and farther south until they took a rough hold of his delightfully plump ass.

He was in the middle of sucking another dark mark into my skin when he successfully undid my pants, deft fingers sliding into my boxers. Before they got low enough to touch anything, my body reacting before my mind could, my hand flew down to grab his wrist.

There were a few moments of silence accompanied by a complete stillness before I yanked my hand away from his wrist as if the touch had burned me.

Levi looked up at me with questing eyes and I’m not sure what look I was returning but it caused him to pause, sitting up, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

I furrowed my brows, biting at my lips, “Yeah, I… really didn’t mean to…”

Levi sighed, watching me carefully as he climbed off of my lap, “I need to shower.”

“Um,” my voiced cracked as I sat up and I quickly cleared my throat, “Could I get something to drink… Preferably alcohol?”

He stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing something out of their small refrigerator and started pouring it into a glass. He held it out to me, drawing his hand back when my hand shot out to take it like that drink was the only thing still keeping me grounded. I looked up at him in confusion and he had a serious gleam in his eye.

“This is all you’re getting. If you’re that uncomfortable and think drinking will make it any better then let’s just stop here. I’m not going to force you into anything so if you want to stop then tell me now.”

I tried to convince him with my eyes, telling him in a steady enough voice, “I promise I want to do this.”

Levi didn’t move for a while, analyzing me warily, scrutinizing. He must have believed me though because he held the glass out once again, allowing me to grab it. When I took hold of the glass, he didn’t let it go, using our grip on the glass to keep me still.

He leaned forward and spoke in my ear, low and commanding, “Then, you will not have a single article of clothing on when I return, do you understand?”

My voice caught in my throat and I choked out a shaky response that resembled, “Y-Yes.”

Levi moved back, our faces mere inches apart as he asked me, “Yes what?”

I think he was testing me, pushing to see how far I was willing to go. Was I ready to submit to this stranger? The idea of giving him complete control thrilled me, sent jolts of excitement straight to my still painfully hard dick. I didn’t even consider not going along with him.

“Yes sir,” I corrected myself, voice strained with arousal.

Levi smirked, obviously pleased with my answer, and left a light, lingering kiss on my temple.

“Good boy,” he purred alluringly and straightened up, “Wait here while I shower.”

Soon enough, he disappeared behind the bathroom door and I heard the spray of water when the shower turned on. I was left alone in someone else’s room, sipping on what tasted like a fine wine while my mind had become a swirling mess of emotions and uncertainty.

If I wanted to, I could’ve left then, it might have even been the best time to since Levi was busy in the shower. I was nervous and unsure of myself and it would be too easy to back out now and avoid any regrets I might have later.

On the other hand, I had already told Levi I was fine─ even if I was still trying to convince myself as well. But I was unbelievably turned on and couldn’t imagine trying to walk out of here without fucking─ or rather being fucked by─ Levi. The anticipation was probably what was making me the most nervous anyways.

There was no point in getting worked up about it, people did this all the time. I could do this as well. Levi was hot. I was legal now, this is what people do.

I drank the rest of the wine and put the glass down on the dark marbled countertop, sighing as I sat back down on the bed and began unlacing my boots which, once off, I dropped besides the bed. I took off my socks, balling them up and shoving them into one of my boots.

My jeans were still unbuttoned and I played with the hem apprehensively, biting my lip as I looked around the room. For who or what, I wasn’t sure. But when I was certain I was alone, I peeled them off my legs and dropped them on the floor.

All I had left were boxers and for some reason I was having a hard time convincing myself to remove them. It’s not like this was the first time someone was going to see me naked. Maybe because I knew what was going to happen once Levi came back out?

Though, I instantly found the motivation to tear the cloth off my body and throw them to the ground when I heard the squeak of the shower turning off. I scooted my bare ass to the head of the bed in a hurry, resting against the pillows crisscross with my hands in my lap−sexy, I know− while I stared at the corner Levi would be coming around in tense anticipation.

The sound of the door opening was my only warning before Levi entered my view. He was completely naked, arms raised as he patted a white towel against his hair. My breath caught in my throat at the sight, muscles flexing and shifting as he moved. Each movement only making me miss having him on top of me more and more.

He paused when his eyes caught sight of my form on his bed, towel dropping to the floor as if he had lost all interest in it. His damp hair fell over his face and he flipped it away with a tilt of his head.

“I was kind of expecting you to leave,” the raven laughed humorlessly.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from telling him that I was considering it, and told him in a deceivingly innocent voice that mocked confusion, “Why would I do that, Sir?”

The man’s eyes narrowed and I swear I saw his dick jump. He didn’t say anything as he crawled onto the bed towards me with that predatory gaze, leaving light wet spots from the water dripping off of his perfectly sculpted body−I thanked Michelangelo, Donatello, someone for showing the good lord how it’s done. He stopped right in front, sitting back on his heels.

“Separate your legs,” Levi ordered calmly, waiting patiently.

I swallowed hard, untangling my legs from each other and bending them up. Apparently, Levi wasn’t satisfied with that though because he grunted and pulled them apart, forcing me to bare myself to him completely.

I felt the burn in my cheeks travel down to my neck and chest as I watched him lean down, situating himself between my legs. He held himself up with an elbow, chin resting on his hand. It was uncomfortable with him sitting so close but I watched silently, waiting to see what he was going to do.

His feet were in the air, crossed at the ankles and I had the perfect view of the curve of his ass from my angle. He looked so dainty laying against the mess of white sheets, perfect skin glistening irresistibly. I wanted so badly to climb on top of him and mark every inch of skin that I could reach.

“Is Kitten willing to listen?” Levi wondered out loud, eyes locked on me, watching my every move.

I nodded slowly, not sure of where this was headed. While all of this was exciting in more ways than one, it was also new to me and I was nervous. But I think Levi might have realized that already so I was hoping that he would go easy on me.

“Then, no matter what, you are not allowed to make a sound. Is that okay?” his voice was stern until he asked the last question where even his eyes softened. He seemed to genuinely care whether or not I was okay with this.

I opened my mouth to answer him but then quickly realized what he had just told me, jaw snapping shut. I nodded again, a warmth spreading in my chest at the pleased smirk that worked its way onto his face.

Levi scooted a bit closer and grabbed onto my thighs, fingers digging into the plump skin there. I fought back the gasp that tried to slip out when his head dipped down, mouth attaching to my inner thigh as he bit and sucked at it gently. He worked his way higher and higher and I struggled to keep focus on steadying my rapid breathing rather than how wonderful it would feel to have his lips wrapped around my flushed, dripping cock.

Levi lifted his head and met my gaze, his right hand slowly moving up my thigh. He gently grabbed a hold of the base of my cock and I had to bite my lip to stop the sounds rising in my throat from the relieving sensation of finally being touched. My head fell back as he began stroking my length, eyes squeezing shut and fingers curling into the sheets whenever he gave a quick twist of his wrist at the tip.

He kept his pace agonizingly slow and it was taking everything in me to stop myself from begging him to go faster. I shifted my hips, trying to keep still but after a few more slow strokes I gave in. My hips thrusted up against his hand, fucking into his fist in a sad attempt to find my release.

The raven looked amused by my silent struggle, not making any effort to help. Instead, he pulled his hand away and I could’ve cried. Actually, I was surprised that I held back the whine at the loss of contact. I tried pleading with my eyes, needing something, anything to take me the rest of the way.

Levi refused to meet my eyes though, too focused on pulling up his body ever so slightly closer in order to get comfortable. I could only watch, eyes wide, as he grabbed my cock once more and moved it towards his mouth. He licked a long strip from base to tip and my breathing picked up, toes curling into the bed sheets.

The initial heat of his mouth wrapping around the head of my cock, tongue swiftly swirling around it, probably would have been enough to make me cum if I wasn’t so set on not embarrassing myself in front of the man. Instead, I took a sharp inhale, my hands once again making an attempt to tear the sheets apart in order to keep myself quiet.

Levi’s head bobbed down, taking more of me into his mouth, his tongue pressing up against my length in a way that made my toes curl. I felt tears form in my eyes as my mouth fell open in a silent moan. My lungs were already starting to burn from holding my breath and forcing down low, pleased moans.

His motions were leisurely at first and that I was able to handle with little problems. It was when he started getting lower, taking in almost my entire cock, and he deliberately sped up the bobbing of his head when I really began to struggle to stay quiet.

My throat was tight, begging for me to let out even a stifled groan or a loud exhale. But Levi had told me to be quiet and I wanted more than anything─ including my release─ to be good for him.

The thought alone made my dick jump and Levi looked up, eyes meeting mine. I shouldn’t have looked at him, not when his lips were still so beautifully wrapped around my cock as he swallowed me deeper and deeper. That was definitely close to the top of my list of ‘things I shouldn’t have done’.

Just from that sight alone, a hot wave of pleasure was sent through my body and it was absolute, unadulterated bliss. There was no stopping the low groan that finally pushed its way out as tears fell down my cheeks. I was so damn close and my mind had gone fuzzy, the only thing that made sense was the way those lips carefully moved up. Until they pulled away from the reddened tip of my dick with an audible _pop_. 

I looked down at Levi, confused and slightly distraught at the loss of his warm mouth. I was so close, he must have known. So why would he have… The realization of what I had done wrong washed over me and I felt my eyes grow wide.

Losing control of myself and allowing a sound to come out, that was somewhere above looking at Levi sucking me off on my list of ‘things I shouldn’t have done’. My twitching, reddened cock insisted that it should be number one and I couldn’t really disagree too much.

“What did I tell you Kitten?” Levi’s voice was rough and the sound went straight to my dick, which he held tightly at the base with his right hand.

“N-No sounds,” I stuttered out, “B-But I swear! It was an acci─”

Levi quickly cut me off, “Shh, I didn’t ask whether or not it was an accident, did I?”

A small, ashamed shake of my head.

“When I ask a question, I want an answer and nothing more,” Levi ruled, his hand started to stroke me again, bringing me closer and closer to the edge but it wasn’t nearly enough to push me over.

I thrusted into his hand desperately, wanting to beg for his mouth again but was too afraid that speaking would get me in even more trouble.

“I will continue only when I hear a sincere apology,” he looked at me expectantly, his eyes allowing me permission to speak only to answer him.

“I’m so sorry sir,” the last word was cut short by an unrestrained moan but thankfully his hand didn’t still, “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“So good for me kitten,” Levi cooed the praise, placing a sweet kiss to the tip of my cock.

Such an innocent action shouldn’t have looked so dirty, so alluringly intimate. It shouldn’t have made my breath to catch in my throat and it most definitely should not have made my heart flutter with a giddy sort of happiness. I shouldn’t have been so affected by such a pure display of emotion but I was and it bothered me.

Without pause, he buried my cock in his mouth again and returning to his previous unrelenting pace. It took every muscle in my abdomen to hold down the moan that was almost ripped out of me. My body trembled from the pleasure being elicited from the warmth of his mouth.

My hand had found its way to his hair, fingers entangling themselves tightly in the damp strands. I don’t think Levi minded since he didn’t try to stop me. If anything, his pace had quickened and he took me even deeper, the head of my cock lightly bumping the back of his throat.

He inched further and further until his nose buried itself in my navel and my cock had disappeared completely. My body was shaking from the sensation, the heat curling in my abdomen almost unbearable. I knew there was no way I’d be lasting much longer.

That was proven correct when Levi swallowed around me, it might have been unintentional but it was just enough to push me over the edge. I came with a low moan, my back arching up off the pillow and my hand leaving Levi’s hair to find purchase on the bed once more.

Levi quickly drew his mouth off of my cock when the first rope of cum shot down his throat, coughing coarsely and wiping at his face. His hand squeezed the rest of my cum onto my stomach, stroking me until my body stopped shuddering and I fell back against the pillows. My breathing was heavy, chest heaving as I laid there with my eyes shut tight.

“Good job Kitten, you’re so good,” I heard Levi praise almost affectionately as he brushed away the hair that was clinging to my sweaty forehead and planted a kiss there.

I kept my eyes shut, feeling a relaxed smile morph my lips. I listened to him shuffle to the bathroom and turn on the faucet. A few moments later he was back at my side, wiping my skin clean of the mess I had made. The warm towel felt wonderful against my skin compared to the air that was starting to feel significantly colder as my body cooled off.

“You’re still hard,” I mumbled almost incoherently, after forcing my eyes open a bit and seeing his stunning naked form.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about me,” Levi assured lightly, leaning down to place a kiss just below my belly button, “Turn onto your stomach Kitten.”

I complied without question, stretching out and laying on my stomach. I folded my arms and rested my head on them, humming in delight when Levi started massaging my lower back. He pressed his thumbs in soothing circles, slowly working all of the tension out of my body. 

My mind was beginning to drift from consciousness and I was too comfortable and far too exhausted to really care. Even though I fought with myself for a few moments, eventually I was forcibly dragged under. I fell asleep to the lulling feeling of Levi carefully massaging my thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things got spicy real fast ummm i'm loving writing this. Usually i dont progress relationships this fast but yay for trying new things
> 
> I hope you enjoyed as well, feel free to give any sort of feedback because it is always greatly appreciated <3 Thank you so much for reading and following along, it really does mean a lot and I'm so sorry that it's been taking forever to get updates out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeease feel free to tell me how you feel so far about this I'm so excited!
> 
> Also for anyone reading Matters of Survival no this will not be replacing that. Actually I'll be more focused on MOS this is just kind of a side thing so it'll probably be updated less (sorry). This is getting posted before the next MOS chapter because its been written for a while but literally right after this gets posted I'm gonna go work on MOS so hopefully you can look forward to that as well.
> 
> It'll also be much shorter than what I normally write (like 14-20 chapters probably). And I'm sure that it was obvious but this isn't a slow build like usual
> 
> Anyways thank you all so much for reading and all types of feedback are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
